


Stay Safe, Stay Hidden My Brother

by MultiFandomPlanet



Category: Power Rangers Samurai, Power Rangers Super Samurai
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle, F/M, Gold Ranger, Green Ranger, Hidden Brother, M/M, Multi, Pink Ranger - Freeform, Yellow Ranger, blue ranger, mature - Freeform, red ranger - Freeform, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomPlanet/pseuds/MultiFandomPlanet
Summary: Lauren Shiba is the head of the Shiba Clan and the true Red Ranger of the Samurai team, or so everyone thinks. She's lead a triumphant team for almost two years with hardly any lasting problem, besides the few difficult Nighloks along the way. What everyone, especially her team, doesn't know is she has a secret. And that secret is her big brother; Jayden Shiba, the real current head to the clan.This is a fanfiction! This means some events are not actually in the show but created by me as fillers. I also made this a more 'mature' version of the story so there are some swearing and more detail on violence...and maybe some romantics on the way. Enjoy!
Relationships: Antonio Garcia/Jayden Shiba, Emily/Mike (Power Rangers Samurai), Kevin (Power Rangers Samurai)/Mia Watanabe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Lauren never knew what it was like to have friends. Of course, she didn't, she grew up with Ji. Just Ji. He was basically the only person she knew over all the training she did. It was always lonely in the house, but she had to focus on her samurai training.

It was all she focused on. She had to make her father proud.

"Eventually protecting the world will fall to you." His head tilted up to look at Ji. "Remember. Protect the world, Stand by your allies, and never run from a battle." He placed the folded zord in her slightly curved palms. She looked at it. Small, had the symbol on its center. She looked back up to her father. His hands were on his helmet, clipping the small while clips on the back and front. "The Nighlok are coming. We've got to move!"  
Her father took another look at her, then Ji. Then turned around. "Samurai rangers. Let's finish this!"

It was all she did. And all she really wanted to do. She had trained since she was a little kid.

Lauren could recall the day she called upon the other rangers to join the team. It was when Xandred had first risen from his temporary sleep at the bottom of the Sanzu river. She had fought moogers before but new Nighlok had arrived. Ji warned her of the upcoming fight, at first she was hesitant on calling a team, 'who wouldn't be?' Was her exact thought when Ji told her. Even with that she still took on the role of a leader. He pulled out his bow and arrow (which Lauren had seen him use once or twice when they trained) and colored arrows, firing them into the sky and vanished into the clouds like they had gone through a portal and somehow gotten to her future team members. Lauren collected the morphers including her own, then leaving off on her horse created by symbol power to meet them. They were nice, a bit hesitant at first, but they took on the role as their color connected with an element. Emily, Kevin, Mike, Mia. They were fantastic. Brilliant fighters.

Their first fight. That was something. Lauren helped them learn each of their abilities; but they were still great. It's like they knew what they were born for as soon as they stepped into battle.

Lauren didn't, well not at first when she started fighting the moogers at 14. She still had trouble thinking about him. He was coming back soon. He had to have been. At least 12 years, he was coming back soon. How long did it take to learn that?

Did it take that long for her father?

Of course, before she was more aware of his destiny when she was older, she always knew Master Xandreds previous sleep was temporary, hence why she trained so hard. But even if it was a temporary seal, she still missed her father. He died shortly after Xandred had been sealed.

She vaguely remembered her mother. He might remember. He was older. Would he tell her when he came back? She hoped.

Did she hope he would return soon? Maybe. Maybe not. She enjoyed being a leader. She enjoyed the team. And the battle hadn't even been completed. Xandred would come to the world at some point, definitely hurting her badly since she was the one 'supposed' to seal him; but he would be dried like a prune leaving the human world. He couldn't come anytime soon even if he tried. If he did before..before he came back..what would she do?

"Lauren?" Mia was hanging by the door, holding onto the part that closed into the doorframe as if flapped in the wind. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She stood from her previous spot on the stairs, standing in front of her pink ranger. "What's going on?"

"Ji wants to talk to us. Well, you in particular." She sounded unsure. "You think you know what?"

"No." She shook her head certainly. "Is it another attack? I didn't hear the buzzer." She rolled her own eyes. She was distracted; how would she hear it? Mia made a small, kind of nervous laugh. "No. It didn't. It's only a team meeting."

Lauren was confused, maybe even curious. About her? Was it about the new threat? Lauren took no more time to wonder and followed Mia inside. They curved around the hall to the main living area. Everyone was there. Mike, Emily, Antonio, Kevin. Mia moved around her to sit next to Emily. Ji was standing at the center at the swirling map, which was now focused on one area. But these areas had plenty of small red dots. "Mentor." Lauren saw the focused worry on his face. He glanced up at her. "Lauren. Sit, please."

"Okay." Lauren didn't even stop to hesitate. By the look on Ji's face, she knew it was serious. The team looked serious as well. Lauren folded her hands gently in her lap. "Thank you for coming in Lauren. I know you were probably deep in your own thoughts outside." Ji nodded to her, next to the rest of the team. "We--have noticed an increased number of mooger attacks." Ji started. "And Aracnator."

"But he hasn't been back for months." Mike unclipped his helmet. He had been skating with Emily earlier, and they just returned shortly before Lauren had been retrieved. She noticed them but was hardly paying attention. He took the helmet off and dropped it to the ground next to him. "Why would he be back now?" Mike questioned. "And." Antonio held up his finger to add. "Remember we haven't seen him since Lauren was kidnapped and we fought him."

Kevin shook his head at Antonio's mention of the kidnapping. "Why did you have to mention it?" He gritted his teeth.

"Because. Lauren is okay. She didn't have any lasting effects from the poison. I saved her anyway."

"Back to the original topic." Emily halted them from fighting any longer. She peered at the red ranger. "Look. It's late. Maybe we should just train for a few, and investigate the spots tomorrow? There won't be any Nighlok right?"

"With the increased amount I don't know what to say," Ji said. The entire team agreed with nods and hums. Antonio cleared his throat, Lauren assumed to interject in the silence. "More the reason to work on the Black Box."

"Yes." Ji agreed. "It's the time more than ever to work on the Black Box. With the more powerful Nighlok and mooger attacks; we must focus on increasing all your powers as well."

"But how will he finish it?" Mia asked. "If we go into battle we'll be short one team member; not just that but we'll be without our power discs."

"We'll be okay," Lauren spoke quietly. "We just have to fight." She stood, picking up her folded training uniform from the square shelf behind her. "Now. Let's train."

\----  
Thank you so so much for reading my second fanfiction! This is my very second fanfic and PRS/PRSS fanfic. I hope you like it! It's a reverse AU with Lauren in the place of Jayden, starting at the first episode of Super Samurai. I hope you enjoy this!

This and Red and Gold will not be the only PRS And PRSS fanfic.

\--MFP--


	2. Chapter Two: Arachnitor

Lauren trained with her team for what seemed like most of the night. Even if her perception of time had been messed with from training during night over the past year, she still hated being awake so often. Sleep was needed once in a while, especially with all the fighting in her life.

She settled down in her bed at a late time. That being two a.m, possibly later for the time it took to fall asleep. Lauren hoped to get a good sleep, but it just seemed impossible for the time being.

~~~~~~

The Shiba house wasn't too quiet when Lauren woke up. Steps down the halls of all her team members, Ji's voice scolding Mike, usual during the mornings. He would always be his loud, funny self. Espiecally when it was morning. It was one of his only times to have fun before another Nighlok came. Or a random squad attack of moogers.

Lauren scooted up on her creaky wooden bed, sitting up, she threw her blanket off her legs to the side and dropped her feet to the ground. The bottom of her feet felt cold at the contact. The air around her was warm, and surrounded her. While she was beginning to stand, footsteps approached her door. Or, were about to pass her door. "Oh..you're awake." Antonio's bead brown eyes gazed at her. Lauren tiredly nodded. "Yeah. Finally." She chuckled to herself before standing fully, the turning to push her blanket up to the pillow on her bed. She turned back, Antonio still on the frame. "So, what has Mr Antonio Garcia been up to?"

He simply rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Ah. Its been a fun morning for everyone else but me?" He pointed to his chest. "I've been forced by Ji to work on research for the black box."

"Is it almost done?" Lauren started to stand wobbly. Antonio smiled a gentle, 'gold' smile. "Almost. Lets hope we can get it done in time for the next big nighlok attack. The last one got us pretty bad. We didn't have our leader, you were battling Deker."

Lauren got a small flash of memory from the battle with Deker. He was strong, determined and so so desperate to find a "perfect match" for his sword. And this all happened shortly after she was poisoned, kidnapped and soon rescued by Antonio. Was it nessisary to fight after what she had been through? What if he had been through it..what would he have done in her place? Lauren didn't know. She didn't know who he even was now.

"Yeah. That's right. We're still waiting for another nighlok attack." Lauren followed over next to him, passing Antonio to reach her dresser. She pulled one of the drawers out and started assembling her outfit for the day. "Arachnitor has gone missing. He might come back."

"He's been gone since you were kidnapped and we fought that bunch of moogers. I don't know if Master Xandred has still kept him alive Lauren.."

He was right in that regard. Master Xandred was probably angry enough to kill Arachnitor when he desired to. She started folding her training clothes onto the bed. Part of her hoped Antonio would leave soon so she could get dressed. "Didn't you have fishing or..more black box stuff today?"

"Uh..yeah why?" He looked at her neat pile on the bed. He sighed in realization. "Oh. Right. You're training today." Antonio chuckled lightly. "Okay. I'll go. I've got to go back to Ji before he yells my head off anyway. See ya Lauren." Antonio sent back a wave before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Lauren waved back. Even if he wouldn't see it since he was already leaving. Lauren smiled gently at her friends description of his work. He was so dedicated, she hoped this dedication would get the black box activated.

~~~~

Lauren's wooden practice sword clashed against the plastic dummy in front of her. After Antonio left, she dressed to leave to the outside. Where most of the dummies were placed from before. Lauren faced her sword straight ahead towards the dummy, running up and clashing it. Her body jumped back to repeat. She was focused head-on the dummy, almost too much to hear her samuraizer starting to buzz. Putting the wood down next to the dummy, Lauren walked over to her morpher and picked it up then flipped it open. "Lauren! Something's up, we need you to come down." Mike answered back, his voice was breathy and he sounded like he had either ran or trained recently. Mike obviously wouldn't see, but she nodded to his words and a small "Hm." Then followed with. "I'll be right there."

~~~~

Lauren left not moments after she re-dressed into her everyday clothes. She didn't want to leave with her sweat covered training attire. Of course, she let Ji know, leaving with one of the drivers to bring her to the destination on the map. She reached the stairway up to where the team was supposed to be fairly quickly. Following up the stairs to where Mike said they were, she could see small dots of red, some larger than others. Then, she saw the rest of the team, minus Antonio. Lauren wondered if he was still fishing. Did he not get the memo? He usually gets contacted for every emergency.

The team were all faced in a small circle, until Kevin turned and started towards her. "Lauren!"   
"How bad is it?" She asked as he ran closer. He stopped in front of her, moving to get side while they walked to the rangers. "You're going to have to take a look..and judge Fe yourself." As she got closer she could see the slight red, and even closer she could see the entire puddle. Kevin said, her approaching the large puddle. She knelt down in front of it. "It's seeping now. Sanzu river water. I knew this would happen eventually.." She briefly looked up at Kevin being slightly above her. With uncertain fingers, Lauren reached for a small thin twig close to the red burning water. Once she had it, she brought it to the sanzu river water and dipped it in shakily. Sure enough, the tip was engorged in bright orange flames, soon starting to creep towards her fingers. "Just as I thought. Sanzu river water." She let it go before it even could. "This is not good." The team looked at Kevin with agreement. Lauren did too. Emily perched up, shaking her head. "We've seen the Netherworld break through to ours before."

Lauren hummed. "True. But this much water is dangerous. It could hurt people. It's more serious now." She stood before her team, who stood with her. "And with pools like these the nighlok can rehydrate. Without even going back to the Sanzu River." Lauren nodded, rubbing her fingers together from the dirt from the stick she had previously held. "Right. Which is why we have to fix this, before it gets worse." Lauren stated honestly. "Guys over here!" Mia called. Lauren looked. She had gone to another area not to far from the first puddle. The circle of Kevin, Mike, Emily and Lauren was broken, all dispersing to the area where Mia was. This puddle was different. It looked like it was draining into the sewers. A portion was gurgling like it was going somewhere. "Is it going into the sewers?" Mike frantically looked at the rest of the team.

"I'm not sure." Lauren said quietly while trying to observe the puddle.

"Last time this happened, Mentor said it was a sign that the nighlok were growing stronger." Kevin didn't have time to add before Mia spoke up again. Her eyes seemed to be fixated on another area close to where they had switched to. "Uh, it gets worse," she quickly pointed to a set of footprints, "look. Footprints." She said with an unsettled tone. Lauren knelt down next to them. "We should probably look around for more puddles. Then follow these footprints."

Emily shuffled close with uncertainty. "Lauren's right. I also think we should look around more. It's probably pointless but--" her pause showed hesitation, "I feel like we need to know the situation."

"Good idea Em." Mike pat her back. "Lets go."

"On it." Mia sent a single nod.

"Good idea." Kevin said confidently. Then added. "There may be more puddles that we need to be aware of."

Lauren nodded, starting down the path of a small stairway. More footprints. More puddles. Someone was there. Of course the only one could be a nighlok. If a human were to step in in their foot would probably be burnt, they wouldn't have walked as far as the footprints were so far. "We'll have to track all of the puddles down, and Emily can use her symbol power to block them off. Lauren followed Kevin to another small puddle. Then they moved to go where Mia and Mike were looking. Lauren wanted to see what they had found in a short time. "These footprints are definitely Nighlok." He confidently said while starting to stand and walk to them. "But no gap sensor went off." Mia replied while still looking at Lauren.

"I would know." Lauren added, the team stared at her as she continued, "I have been training even more these days. I would have heard it. I mean everyone probably would have heard it but--" Lauren let Kevin speak. As her words started shambling in her head. "Anyway I don't actually think the nighlok making these footprints came through any gap recently. It's probably been here a while, I think since the last mooger attack." Kevin turned to Lauren swiftly. "And using those pools of Sanzu water to keep from drying out." Lauren made a single nod. He was next to Mike. Mike, was pressing two fingers to the ground then bringing them close to his nose. "They follow into the woods. " He paused with a light hum. "We should go this way." He stood in front of Kevin, his nose pointed at the direction she assumed he wanted them to go.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"I think we may be able to find the nighlok." His voice was quiet, but he started going where he had pointed moments earlier. Lauren tilted her head. "Mike and his amazing nose."

~~~~

"Have you lost it?" Lauren walked up to a knelled over Mike.

"The smell is still there." Mike shuffled his fingers through the dirt and grass on the deep forest ground. The red marks from Sanzu River water was gone, but Mike had still been going. Actually, the marks disappeared a while ago. "Amazing..the footprints disappeared a while ago." Kevin stated in surprise. He got back up and kept hurrying down the trail. "This way."

Mike got back up and kept on the trail. "The forest is my turf, I know every inch and every wrong thing about it. I can still track him." Lauren assumed he meant "a difference in the forrest" rather than what he said.

"Wait." Lauren held her arm out to her team. Mike had lead them to a small hill looming over a village. Or a small town. The entire team quieted. "I think.."

Then a rumble. And a smash. Then screams. The entire team instinctively got into their fighting stances with Lauren. "Nighlok.." She mumbled. The rest of the team groaned like they were angry. "Lets go!" Lauren called. They set off, down the steep hill, towards the screams.

Sure enough, it was who Lauren thought.

Aracnator.

\-----

Woah its been a while! So sorry its taken so long! These chapters will be long and will take a bit longer since I have to watch the episode and get work for word. (more or less.) anyway here it is!

-MFP-


	3. Chapter Three: What We Have To Do.

Lauren charged down the hill, the dirk kicking up to her feet as she rushed down it. From where they started running, the Nighlok in the little village was clear, Aracinator. Instinctively, her hand immediately rushed to her pocket, pulling out her samurizer. She hoped the rest of the team was following her lead.

"Samuraizer!" She called out while throwing the device to the front, then pulling it behind her shoulder. "Go-Go Samurai!" The rest of the team echoed her call not long after.

Her bright red armor clothed her after a puff of the fire symbols surrounded her view. The light in front of Lauren dimmed with the addition of her helmet.

The team soon reached the road where the screams were coming from, it was him. Lauren hadn't seen him herself, being away with Decker, but she knew it was the Nighlok her team had spoken of. Though, he did look slightly different than what was described. She didn't remember any orange on him or a more frightening appearance.

No, that didn't matter now. Lauren looked over to Emily. "I know him, that's the one that got away!"

Lauren shook her head. "No matter. We have to beat him now and not let him get away again." She moved her hand to her belt, unlatching her sword. Bringing it up, she pointed it towards the frightening Nighlok. Seeming to see her, he growled into the sky. Her lip curled. 'Keep growling Nighlok.'

"Come! Let's go!"

Lauren hurried up to him, dodging his first hit with ease. It was like he didn't know what he was doing, as if he was being manipulated. He tried to hit again, luckily Kevin and Mike jumped in front to keep him from hitting. Emily and Mia moved to the back, but he shoved them before they could get a clear hit. Lauren passed where Kevin and Mike were standing to try at another hit, he dodged once again.

'What's with this guy?!' She was always so precise and now each hit was being dodged! No Nighlok had done that before..this was so..odd?

Lauren was in such a daze that she didn't realize Aracinator was aiming for her once again. Luckily Mike and Kevin were at her sides, now moving to block his attack. Like her previous blocks, Aracnitor avoided them. He slid over to Mike's side, nudging him with what she assumed to be his elbow. Mike fell down, and Kevin met his side soon after when he tried to charge at the powerful Nighlok. Lauren hurried to her two teammates. "Mike, Kevin!" The others followed her.

"Damn," Mike huffed, "He got away again."

Emily snapped her head back to check. Lauren followed her gaze and looked around. He just..vanished. That fast? "Yeah." Lauren looked back at the two. "We should go back, Antonio isn't here, he might be working on the black box."

"Right."

********

"We got beat." Mike swiftly sat on a chair, claiming one before the rest of the team. Lauren of course got the middle chair as always. Emily sighed deeply from her pursed lips. "Yeah, he's even stronger than when he ran away."

Lauren wasn't exactly sure what they were detailing. She never saw this event, due to being poisoned and taken by Deker.

Then Antonio's miraculous rescue.

At her own thoughts, Lauren tilted her head. "You also said he looked different?" She questioned.

Mia nodded, looking at her. "Yes. He looked less..big. Last time he just looked like this usual Nighlok we've fought before."

'Like usual?' Lauren thought the question, her brain was already feeling tired from the fight. The confusion of this advanced Nighlok wasn't helping her train of thought.

"Hm. This is odd. A stronger Nighlok, I don't think we've ever encountered a Nighlok that got stronger after one time meeting it."

Kevin hummed, his finger was on his chin like he was deep in thought himself. "Well it wouldn't really be a surprise, we've encountered strong Nighloks before."

Lauren shook her head. "Sure, but this is a new level of strength. It must have come from Xandred or..someone nearly as strong as him." She stood before her team, finger on her chin. After a few moments, her thought returned to Antonio. He was working on the black box after all. She glanced to Ji. "Ji, is Antonio still in one of the training rooms? He's working on the black box?"

Ji pressed his stick to the floor before nodding. "Yes. He should be. That was the last time i saw him, though he might have also gone fishing, his focus has been so--all over the place."

Lauren edged past the sitting team, turning only briefly to speak. "I'm going to ask him if he has any ideas. He didn't show up for the fight but still, he may know something."

The team all made nods, and Ji followed, sitting at where she sat previously. She could slightly hear him start to discuss when she went further down the hall to the room where Antonio should be. The door was not even shut completely. Grunts came from the crack.

"Symbol power!"

"Am I interrupting?" Lauren interjected, crossing her arms while resting her back on the doorframe. Antonio didn't wait more than moments to turn, lowering his projected arm and samurizer. The gold sparkles tailed into black box. Antonio made a light smile with his strained head. "Hey...Lauren..."

Lauren stepped off of the doorframe, getting close to the middle of the room. The box was on a pedestal at the end of the decorated walls. It was sitting still, like a powerless still. Antonio sighed. "This is taking forever...I don't know if I'll ever get it done..." His nervous hand ruffled the back of his fluffy hair.

Lauren's gaze shifted from the box to Antonio. Continuously shifting between the two. Antonio's expression caught her eyes, keeping her to look at him. "It's okay Antonio. We may need it, but you cannot overexert yourself." She layered her hand on his shoulder, earning a flinch from her contact.

Antonio frowned, quickly looking at her hand. His eyes soon darted to stay on her own. "Lauren you know he will come back—we can't wait—" his voice was in a panicked whisper.

Lauren reflected his gaze. She raised her eyebrows. "We can. The rest of the team and I will make a plan," her hand went to hold his own. He was shaking, fidgeting even harder on her cold one, "you, need to focus on the box. But not kill yourself while doing so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllo! Sorry, it's taken so long to update but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> \--MFP--

**Author's Note:**

> Second PRS/PRSS Fanfiction! Hope you enjoy and will be ready for more!


End file.
